


Gifts from a Sweet Admirer

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Sayo keeps receiving gifts from an unknown admirer. Is it a sign of their appreciation, or something more?





	Gifts from a Sweet Admirer

_ The second bag in just a week… now this is just more than just a coincidence…  _ Reaching into her shoe locker, Sayo pulled out the offending object that was placed there unbeknownst to her, taking a moment to survey the otherwise unsuspecting package. From what Sayo could tell, there was a few of whatever was in there, secured in a tea cloth and tied down with twine for a homemade sort of feeling. Taking the last present’s contents into account, Sayo paid no hesitation in untying the string, revealing half a dozen shortbread cookies, neatly stacked on top of eachother.  _ Again, more cookies; is this Imai-san? Is she rewarding me for something?  _ It was like Lisa to send small pick-me-ups to the rest of the band; but usually desserts were a group affair, so having them sent to her secretly was peculiar indeed. Letting her more… childish tendencies get the best of her, Sayo took a bite from one of the cookies; perfectly crumbly, with a subtle but warm sweetness.  _ She was in heaven _ . But with all good things came bad recourses, and she knew that if she finished one of these delectable desserts, the rest would be gone before the start of classes. Whomever sent this to her, she would have to give her highest regards to, as Sayo knew that no matter how much she focused on her daily studies, those cookies would be on her mind.

 

The school day came and went, notes were taken, lectures were listened to, and Sayo walked with an uncanny hop in her step, the empty towel in her bag indicating that those cookies were the cookies were the reason for her chipper mood. Meeting at their usual studio room, Sayo was welcomed to the rest of her band already setting up, seemingly in as good of a mood as she was. Setting aside her guitar, Sayo approached an unnoticing Lisa,who was too busy tuning her bass to notice her walk up to her.

 

“Imai-san… I’d like to thank you for those wonderful cookies that you made; they were absolutely delicious, and I’d like to ask--”

 

“Cookies? I haven't made cookies in a week or so, Sayo, we’ve been having too many rehearsals for that~.” Sayo wasn’t expecting this response in the slightest; her first (and only) guess came up false, meaning that this mystery baker could literally be anyone in the school.  _ No sense in dwindling on those facts; guitar comes first and foremost; cookies can come later.  _ Practice went off without a hitch, as Roselia practices tended to go; the overbearingly rigorous exercises they followed, however, gave Sayo no time to come up with any possible suspects, chalking the whole ordeal up to just an over eager fan or someone looking to spread good will in someone else’s day.

 

“Alright then, it appears that we’ve gotten through a majority of our practice without many mistakes; I think it would be good to take a small break to get our minds back into focus.”

 

Yukina’s suggestion was taken to heart as the members of Roselia gave a long collected sigh, finally getting to relax after what seemed to be an eternity of the same exercises over and over. Taking a seat on a couch beside Ako, who was checking something on her phone, Sayo took a few seconds to stretch out her cramping hands, making sure that her playing wouldn’t be impeded by something as trivial as physical pain. Giving her knuckles one last firm crack, Sayo got up off her chair to retrieve her phone, only to be stopped by a figure approaching her. 

 

“Yoo hoo~ Sayo! You like sweets, dontcha?” Lisa called, walking towards her with a few boxes of Pocky in her hands, “Me and Moca were given extras from work; so I thought I’d share with all of you!” While Sayo usually wasn’t one to admit that she was a total weakling when it came to her sweets, the prospect of getting it for free was almost too enticing to pass up.

 

“I guess I’ll partake, since you asked so nicely,” Sayo answered, hiding her excitement behind her usual straight face demeanor, “I’ll be taking the strawberry ones then if that’s alright with you.”

 

“Okay then~ Are they your favourite, perchance?” Sayo could only give an ashamed nod, not wanting to recount the terror that was her sweet-eating habits, and how no sugary snack was safe from her grasp. Handing Sayo the box, Lisa made her way over to the rest of Roselia to give the rest of the boxes away, leaving Sayo to quietly munch on her snack. 

 

* * *

And like clockwork, the cookies came yet again, this time, a simpler drop cookie, albeit with a strawberry slice placed in the middle of each cookie. And while she should have been mad over not knowing who was giving these to her, one bite into the cookies quickly dispelled any questioning thoughts, at least for the time being.  _ Whoever this is… they’re a wonderful baker, what I’d give to know who they are and to thank them personally. _

 

“More cookies, Hikawa-san? Seems like you have an admirer on your hands.” Caught mid bite, Sayo turned up to see Yukina standing beside her, looking over to the bag of cookies in her hands. 

 

“I simply have no clue what you’re talking about, Minato-san,” Sayo quickly responded, chalking up a ridiculous response like that to nothing more than a friendly bout of teasing, “I doubt there’d be someone who’d do that, and I don’t think I’d have time for trivial matters like affection.”   
  


“You’re enjoying the cookies, aren’t you? I think that means that you at least hold a bit of affection for whomever is sending those to you.”

“I-- I guess you may be right. But regardless, I don’t know anyone with any degree of affection for me; I am simply too busy with other matter to dabble in superfluous friendships.”

 

Yukina responded with an uncharacteristic chuckle as she made her way past Sayo on her way to her classroom, throwing her head back to make one last remark.

 

“I doubt that, Hikawa-san; I think you have more admirers closer to you than you’d think.”

* * *

_ Took long enough.  _ Closing her notebook as the speaker system’s alarm blared, Sayo gave a tired sigh after an otherwise unceremonious day; lectures were as long and arduous as usual, and her dislike of doing anything that wasn’t musically inclined certainly didn’t add any charm to taking notes either. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, Sayo checked her phone to see if there were any pressing matters to take care of.  _ No practice, chores or things to pick up at the store… how rare. Oh well. More time to practice guitar at home, I guess. _

 

But as she paced out of the room, making quick pace to catch the train home before it left, Sayo’s mind came back to the cookies again and again, the towel they came in sitting neatly folded at the bottom of her bag.  _ I simply can’t keep going on this long without knowing who this is… I-I should at least thank them for the gifts… they’re wonderful cookies, maybe like the girl who made them-- I mean. They’re good cookies. That might be indicative of something at least… ughh…  _

 

Sayo stopped in place, giving herself a moment to think on what she could do to catch her culprit. Asking girls individually was out of the question; doing something like that was both time consuming and would probably end up making her look crazy in the process.  _ Hmmm… maybe I should just… come to school early. Yeah, I’ll come to school early, and catch the culprit in the act. Y-Yeah.  _ Sayo gave a sigh as she formulated the idea. Sure, this plan was probably going to go well but, this would probably come at the cost of her sleeping early, or skipping out on breakfast, both of which were less than stellar ideas.  _ Oh well, one day of sacrifice is worth putting this entire ordeal to rest anyways. _

* * *

Rinko gave a relieved sigh as she walked through the doors of the grocery store, finally relieved of the stressor that was talking to strangers in public places. It was an unfortunate side effect of her plans, but it had to be done. Groceries in tow, Rinko quickly made her way home so that she could give herself ample time to bake, not necessarily because it was going to take her a while, but to ensure that her gift was going to turn our perfect. It was for Sayo, afterall. The smart, cunning, and dashing Sayo.  _ I hope she likes these ones too… I saw her eating the last batch during lunch and she really seemed to enjoy those, so hopefully these will go well… I don’t want to disappoint Hikawa-san when it comes to her sweets. _

 

Crossing the threshold of her home, Rinko made quick work of setting up her ingredients, going through motions that came to her almost effortlessly, having baked for Sayo quite a few times already. While Rinko would have loved to make things for her friends as a sign of her appreciation and love to them,  there was something a bit more… purposeful that these cookies represented. Besides, Lisa was always there with a batch made for her bandmates, it was almost like clockwork to have a nice snack before rehearsals at this point. Even though Lisa’s cookies were made out of her love for the band (but mostly Yukina), there was just something that wasn't there when being given to a group of people. Which was precisely what Rinko wanted; while she did care for each and every one of her bandmates, there was one who caught her eye, one she wanted to catch the attention of, to tell her how she felt, even if it was through small, anonymous gifts.

 

Rinko had a crush on Sayo. 

 

There were a multitude of reasons why she fell for her; someone responsible, smart and good looking almost warranted an air of attractiveness, and Rinko was no stranger to that. But as she felt this crush growing out of something platonic, she knew that she needed to address it in some sort of way. But a confrontation, coupled with someone who’s eyes she got lost in, who’s beauty perplexed her? Out of the question. Which is why she baked all these sweets. Rinko knew that Sayo had an affinity for sweets; the way she’d look at Lisa almost expectantly when she took out cookies for them to enjoy, the guilty but satisfied look she’d have as she took one after the other, giving in to her sweet tooth’s urges. Even if she couldn’t work up the courage to confess her feelings to Sayo, she could at least win her affection in a small way. And for Rinko, that was good enough. It’s not as if Sayo would reciprocate her feelings anyway.  _ Hikawa-san wouldn’t like someone so shrewd and nervous… she’d like someone more confident and talented just like her, I-I don’t stand a chance. _

 

But at the same time, she didn’t want these feelings to just disappear. She really did like Sayo, but this war within herself of whether or not to spill the truth to her was too much for her to think about; and in her mind, was better to shove to the side. Rolling out the dough until it was at a thickness she was happy with, Rinko turned to the next, and arguably most important step; cutting them out for baking. She searched the drawers of her kitchen to find her cookie cutters, looking for something a bit different than the simple circles she had cut out before. Finding her bag of cookie cutters, Rinko unceremoniously dumped them onto the table, sifting through the assorted shapes and sizes, before finding the heart shaped one that she was looking for. To most people, something as mundane as the shape of the cookie probably wouldn't matter, but to Rinko, who took pride in days in which she talked to people other than her family and her band, this was a big step on her journey to telling Sayo how she felt. Finally crossing into that point of no return, Rinko began to press out heart shaped pieces of cookie, making 2 dozen or so before eyeing her craftsmanship.  _ They look really good but… will Hikawa-san eat them? What will she think when she sees them… I’m probably just overreacting, aren’t I…  _

 

Setting the dough onto trays, Rinko opened up the oven and quickly placed them atop pre heated racks; left with the much less strenuous task of waiting for the cookies to be done. Passing the time by drawing out accessory ideas, Rinko’s mind was lost in creative daze until her phone brought her back down to earth, the incessant blaring of the timer alarm letting her know that her cookies were finished. Putting on a set of oven mitts, Rinko gently took the trays out, setting them on top of the stove to cook before she could package them. Seeing that she had a few more minutes until the cookies were cooled, Rinko quickly made her way into her room, scouring her pile of fabrics before finding the finishing touching of her present; a large square of teal satin, along with a green ribbon. Was she being a bit too literal with her symbolism? Possibly. But it was a risk she was willing to take; her goal of this was to make it especially for Sayo, and she figured that this would be the best way to do so.  _ Well, here goes nothing… _

* * *

Sayo yawned for the 10th time that morning, trudging her way down the all-too-familiar street that took her to school, finally ready to put this mystery to rest.  _ This better be worth it… I even had to give Hina some of my fruits this morning, so these cookies had better be as good as they usually were.  _ Crossing the threshold of her school’s gate, Sayo wasn’t too surprised to see that the hallways and courtyard were sparsely populated, save for those attending morning meetings or sports practices. Approaching the shoe lockers, Sayo slowed her steps, walking as quietly as she could, as to not draw attention when she rounded the corner. But as she looked in the direction of where her locker was located, a surprising and sudden revelation was made.  _ I… Rinko?? _ It wasn’t out of question to think that one of her bandmates was the perpetrator in question, but…

 

“A-Ahh!” 

 

Sayo’s last resort, her element of surprise, was blown as Rinko met eyes with her, shrieking in fear a she attempt to get up to run away, only to fall over in a moment of panic. Figuring that it was best to confront Rinko right here and now, Sayo made her way slowly towards Rinko, not wanting to scare the girl or make her any more nervous than she probably already was. 

 

“So… you’ve been the one sending me cookies, Shirokane-san.”

 

Rinko opened her mouth in an attempt to explain her somewhat compromising condition, only to have forced air escape her lungs, unable to formulate words. Seeing that she was having a bit of difficulty, Sayo waited patiently for Rinko to compose herself, a few seconds passing before she was able to answer coherently.

 

“I-I… yes, I’ve been the one sending them to you; I’m sorry I couldn’t do it in person, I couldn’t do it if it was in person, it would be a bit too much for me. I asked Minato-san and Imai-san about what to do, a-and they told me to give something to you that  I... made myself.”

“I-I understand, Shirokane-san, but … you could have given it to me during practice; you seem to be comfortable with our band as a whole, no?”

“Yes, but, um… these cookies are, specifically for you; I wanted it to be a bit more... personal.”

“For me? W-What do you mean by that?”

 

Rinko gave that same telling squeak of nervousness as she tried to explain herself to Sayo, but seemed to get even redder than she was before as she tripped over what little sentences she was forming. “I-- uh, well, you see-- you have a really cute smile on your face when you eat sweets-- _I MEAN_ , your face is always cute but… I wanted to see that smile, beca-- be--” 

 

Rinko’s long winded explanation was cut short as she took the time to hear the words coming out of her mouth, not expecting herself to say something so… forward. And it seemed that Rinko wasn’t the only one taken aback by her words too; which was evident in Sayo’s eyes darting away from Rinko, her weak, gay mind not ready for something this cute to spring up out of nowhere.  _ She thinks my face is cute? But all i do is scowl! Wh-- If anything, Rinko is the cute one! Wait.. what am I saying?! _

 

“You think… my face is cute?” Sayo questioned as she calmed herself down, trying to get a hold of the situation as best she could, “t-thank you, Shirokane-san, but, you didn’t have to go out of your way to make these cookies for me, even though the sentiment is very much appreciated.” Thinking that her words were more than enough to calm her bandmate down, Sayo was surprised to see Rinko even more nervous looking than before. “I-Is everything alright, Shirokane-san?”

 

“Y-Yes… but I-- the reason that I baked you these cookies, Hikawa-san, is,” Rinko began, holding up the bag of cookies that was previously sitting in Sayo’s locker, “I-I like you.. A-and, um… I still want you to take these cookies; even if you don’t accept my confession, I-I still want you to enjoy these. I like the smile you have when you enjoy things like your guitar or sweets.”

 

Waking up that morning, Sayo wasn’t sure how to prepare for this confrontation. At the worst, she was expecting to deal with an awkward conversation with an outside admirer, but someone she took to heart; someone that she learned to appreciate and support, who also wanted to support her?

 

“I’ll accept.”

 

Rinko sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. She couldn’t tell which of her offers Sayo was agreeing to, and she was terrified to ask; as to not make things go worse than they already were for her.  _ Being caught by your crush in your pitiful attempt to confess to them , and not even knowing if they’ll reject you? How preposterous… _

 

“I-- thank you Hikawa-san, d-do you mean the co--”

“I’m talking about you, Shirokane-san. Or should I say, 

Rinko. 

You’re a hardworking, passionate girl, and I can tell that you care for even the smallest details to make someone happy.”

 

Outstretching her arm to help Rinko up to her feet, Sayo waited for Rinko to say something, only for her to shove the bag of cookies forwards into her open hands. Taking great care to open the bag, Sayo was greeted with a few dozen, heart shaped cookies. They were simple, yet sweet, Rinko’s own way of showing her love.

 

“Thank you, Rinko.”


End file.
